Cupid's Choice
by SapphireTrafficker
Summary: Valentine's Day is the most romantic day of the year, to most people. Couples show their love and affection to each other just to prove the strength of their relationship. A year ago, Ana left him for an opportunity she dreamed for. They spent their first Valentine's apart. A whole year later, he found her on New Year's Eve. Will sparks fly the just the same?


**For my _Verdict of Truth_ readers, I sincerely apologize for the longest delay. Not only was I met with a huge writer's block after the mistakes, but I also think it's time for me to reread everything and probably start editing before more mistakes get any bigger. I thought it was going to be a quick story to write and finish, I thought it's going to be easy, but now I guess, nothing's easy.**

 **I was going to make this called Valentine's Tragedy and make it an angst and sad story, but on second thought, it's Valentine's day, and I've been having way too many sad story plots in my head, so maybe I shouldn't dampen your mood with a sad story on a romantic and happy celebration. So, happy Valentine's Day, I guess?**

 **This is, after all, inspired by the song _You Are The Reason_ by Calum Scott. The song is rather depressing but also somewhat romantic, and that's what got me writing this one chapter story. It's going to be long, the synopsis is only part of the background of the story.**

 **By the way, before any of you start to yell at me for all sorts of errors, this is proofread only for typos and obvious grammatical issues, so there will be ones that slipped.**

 **Disclaimer: you know what I own, which is nothing — not the characters, not the song lyrics, not even the content — maybe the plot. Also, all mistakes are mine. This is a work of fiction, so please bear that in mind as you read all of my stories.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Background:

Ana is the only woman that Christian's ever dated and will be the only woman that he plans to give his heart to, but an opportunity in Toronto, Canada for Ana to become a veterinarian is big enough for her to sacrifice her relationship with him. She persuaded him to try long-distance, convincing him that it is an opportunity that she has always been dreaming of and she has always wanted to save animals and now it is her chance, so she doesn't want to give it up. Unhappy with her decision, but he complies. Covering a whole year and tint more days.

They say, if you love someone a lot, you should let them go, but how strong is their love?

* * *

Cupid's Choice — inspired by _You Are The Reason_

"Anastasia, I want you to have a different memory for Valentine's Day, one that you will never forget. I know the one you had last year ruined your impression for this most romantic day of the year and I wish you can remember this one instead."

As he got down on one knee at the top of the Space Needle. Even the cold wind couldn't make the pair tear their eyes away from one another. The cheers, the gasps from behind the glass almost made the material crack, but they were waiting for the final moment.

"Marry me, Anastasia. Spend the rest of your life with me?" The diamond shining from the elegant box in his hands radiated off the happiness and the hope that was in his eyes.

./\\.

Even in a town with half the population being Asian or Chinese to be more prices, the atmosphere for Christmas was still going strong. In a small apartment in the center of Vancouver, a man was sitting on the couch, chatting to his pal.

"My roomie can't seem to make it back tonight, wanna come over and fuck?" He grinned into the receiver. "Nah, she won't find it weird, she can listen to us all she wants and if she decides to finally stop thinking about the dickhead in Seattle, maybe she can have someone over for the night too. New Year is nearing after all, right babe?"

Just then, the door swung open with a shattering force, and the look on the person's face was not at all welcoming.

"What're you staring at?" She grumbled, tossing her handbag on to the couch next to him, the phone flying out from it nearly got his head.

"Yeah, definitely not a nice day. And I won't even say she's in a good mood." The guy sitting on the couch glanced at the woman who was taking off her heels and throwing them down on to the ground. "Yeah, I better go check on her." He agreed to the one in the phone as he jumped to his feet and sprinted to the door that had just slammed close.

"Ana?" He called while knocking on the door tentatively. "Come on, Ana, come out and have a drink with me, you don't have to tell me what's bothering you."

"Fuck off, Steve. You lure me into a drink so I will spill the beans eventually." The door swung open as she faced him through the crack. "You know I take the bait every time."

"Then how about this time?" He cracked a grin, though he wasn't sure if that was the right time to show that smile.

"Maybe I won't be making an exception this time either." She sighed, sliding out of her room and closing the door behind her. "Before you goad me in to telling, I will start spilling out of my own free will." She took a seat on the spot that he was occupying on the couch.

"Did another dog die on you today?" He joked from the kitchen, approaching her with two cocktails in his hands. She shook her head but said nothing. "Oh I know." He gasped, slamming a hand on his mouth as she glared at him. "Did you see him? Your rich-ass admirer?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

On one drunken night, Ana had accidentally spilled her gut and told him all about her relationship with Christian. She told him she believed that they had started to fizzle out and they were going to end on a mutual term. However, the ring on her middle finger was still the symbol of her undying feeling for the man thousands of miles away in Seattle.

"Then what?"

"The hospital closed today." She groaned, downing the drink faster than she should and slammed the glass down on to the table in front of her, not giving a damn about the glass that might crack due to the force.

"What do you mean closed?"

" _Closed_ closed, _bankrupt_." She threw up her arms showing her frustration, picking up the lemon stuck on the rim and thrusted it in his direction which missed him completely.

"Oh."

"Yeah, right." She huffed, not surprised by the lack of reaction coming from her gay best friend and roommate. "Wanna go out tonight? My treat." She flung her feet over the edge of the sofa and got up quicker that her throbbing mind could take.

"What's the occasion?"

"Celebrating my last day of work." She rolled her eyes and gave him the most sarcastic smile. "Okay, fine, celebrating my first unemployed day?" Picking up a pair of flats, she grabbed her keys to the apartment and turned back to stare at him. "You coming?"

"Yes, Ms Spontaneous." It was now his turn to roll his eyes.

./\\.

The Valentine's Day was just another day to a mortuary makeup artist, any occasion associated with death was just another working day for her, in spite the celebrations and the positive vibes, her job would only end up having her in a black dress with smokey eye liners and shadows around her eyes, then putting something light on the corpse to make it look presentable. No matter how different it may be without her boyfriend, whom she wasn't really considering still in a relationship with, she still did as they promised before she left.

She called him.

Although the conversation didn't go well, heck, it went worse than she could imagine.

"Ana, I think it's best for both of us to take a break." His impassive voice and his emotionless face wasn't at all soothing to her.

"Christian—" she still couldn't hold back the sob, even though she knew it was going to end like that and she had been preparing herself for it. She hadn't tell him about her new job as a makeup artist for the dead because she wasn't in the mood for drawing on living human beings.

She had a feeling about their relationship and she knew it was fizzling out, but when it really came down to facing the reality, she still couldn't take it. She could hear her roommate Steve chatting with his boyfriend downstairs while watching the television and more or less making out on the couch, it was faint but now, the sound of affection intensified the pain and the knife that was twitching in her heart.

"Don't cry, baby. Please, I beg you." He pleaded softly. "It's for our own good." He added in a even more gentle voice.

"Do you want your ring back?" After staring at his face, probably the last time that she was able to see him, for the longest time, she choked through her sobs. She was sincerely hoping to be lying wrapped in his arms, on his bed, just cuddling.

"No, keep it. It's yours. You can take it off and throw it away, I don't care, but I'm not taking it back."

"The day I take this off is the day I stop loving you." She said through thick tears.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Anastasia Steele." Not breaking eye contact, he ended the FaceTime call without even giving her a chance to react.

The moment the screen blacked, she tossed over and screamed into her pillow, letting her blanket soaked with her tears. Her body shook violently as she let everything out, she had been carrying it ever since she left Seattle. She thought when they ended things, it would be a weight lifted off her shoulder but she felt worse.

From that moment onwards, she swore to herself that she would avoid all romantic days. Sworn off love, she vowed to never give another man her full heart.

Raising her head, she looked at her reflection from her darkened computer screen, she saw a mess. Her mascara was smeared, black pigment rolling down her cheek along with her tears, staining her face and covering it in black. A thought struck her, about her look. She realized how a smokey eye with a heavy makeup would suit her.

./\\.

Summer started, but that made no difference to Ana's life, she was still dealing with the dead every day at work and planning all the funerals. Her closet was filled with black dress, her room was without every color but black. Everything from her suggested a gothic vibe, something that even Steve found surprising; he kept quiet nevertheless.

"Miss Steele." One day, her boss called her to his office. There, he handed her a file and told her to consider the deal.

"Why are you making it sound so important and special?"

"Because it is. Our client is." Her boss said sternly. "This is from a powerful family in Seattle." Her heart skipped a beat and her face blanked, she didn't even have to finish it to guess what was coming next.

"The Greys."

"Yes," luckily, her boss didn't even find it weird that she knew them, "they require you to fly over and attend the funeral. They will be providing all accommodations and covering all of your expenditures. If you're taking the job, then you'll be leaving tomorrow night. I need your answer by tonight."

"I'll give you answer after I go through the file." She nodded, even though all she wanted to say was, she would go.

"Miss Steele, I am very grateful that you've taken the job. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate your contribution." A Filipino stood at the airport, waiting for her arrival.

"It's okay. It's my job." Ana was taken aback by the enthusiasm from the young girl who was due to waiting for her. She didn't know how to address her nor who she was, she couldn't find anyone familiar.

Walking to the car that was here to take her, it was an Audi SUV. The door was opened for her and she got in automatically, but her mind was nowhere near sane. She had too many memories in an Audi SUV. Those memories were too heart wrenching for her to remember, but they were swirling in the back of her mind and slowly becoming a vision that she most definitely couldn't take if it wasn't for the stopping of the car.

"This is your hotel, Miss Steele." The same girl led her to the lobby of the Fairmont.

Ana felt like fainting and passing out on the spot, she regretted ever taking the over the request. She could easily let her boss assign someone else, they didn't need to know that she was the best and the most willing.

For a moment, a part of her worried that it was Christian who was in trouble, because the file she received was so vague that it only contained the address of where the event would take place and her agenda. The name of the subject wasn't even told until she reached their first meeting place where they planned for the actual day.

It was an agonizing few days, the fact that she was working with everyone in Christian's family wasn't a tad bit soothing for her. She knew his parents loved her and she knew they weren't happy about her break up with their son.

Watching everyone cry over the coffin and wiping their nose, she felt like crying. Even with the waterproof mascara, she knew if she let herself shed those tears, her face would end up in a mess and she wouldn't allow that. After all, she was still the employer, her job was done the minute the coffin for Theodore Trevelyn was closed.

Not able to take it anymore, Ana turned around to leave the scene, even just to step outside for some fresh air.

"Anastasia."

This was the last voice that she wished to hear that night. Drying the last bit of tear stain, she turned around to face the speaker. She gasped when she saw that he was not in any better state than herself.

"I know that you're close to him." She cleared her throat to clear the awkwardness in the air.

"You don't have to say anything, Ana. I'm here to ask you if you'd come back with me tonight."

"Excuse me?"

"Stay the night in Escala." He asked softly.

"Why?"

"Because I want to talk to you in person and I want to seize this chance. I'd like to believe that it's fate that brought us back here again, because I don't know that you're no longer a vet and I have no idea that you're a makeup artist, as much as I hate imagining you with dead bodies every day I have to say that I am glad that it brought you to me."

Ana was again, stunned by that speech. She was absolutely speechless, not only because she wasn't expecting a heartfelt speech from him, she wasn't expecting her to even approach her on such an occasion.

"You could've been so much better if you had stayed." He was frustrated, she knew it but his temper was getting the better part of him and he was slowly becoming irrational.

"It wasn't the best decision, but I have to pave my own path, Christian." She tried to keep her voice calm, but she was as tired as him. "Maybe tonight's not the best night to talk, we are both exhausted and not in our best state of mind after everything. I don't want to argue with you, Christian, so can we call it a night before we both become irrational and start to shout."

./\\.

The next morning came, sitting down at the breakfast bar reluctantly, she didn't know what she was hoping for. Whether to have Christian joint her at the table or not. She didn't have much time to think through because he still appeared next to her, having his usual in front of him.

She wanted to avoid a conversation with him but that didn't work out so well, their chit chat quickly turned to an argument, carried on from yesterday night.

When Ana insisted that their relationship fizzled out last February and they only chose to end it on Valentine's Day, he flipped.

"I haven't had a sub since you left me. Do you really think that little of me?" He scoffed.

"I need you more, Ana."

"Do you?" Now it was Ana's turn to scoff.

"Ana."

"Don't Ana me." She huffed. "I don't care if you have a house full of sub, Christian." She put down her fork and turned to look at him. "I left you? Yeah, I did, and now I'm glad I did." The hurt flashing under his angry face didn't go unnoticed. "You told me you loved me, but there you were just a few months ago, telling me that it's for both of our own good to break up. I don't have a fucking choice but to comply to you, asshole." She slammed her palm down on the table making Gail who was leaving the room jump. No one had seen Ana angry, though they had seen Christian enraged but not to the extent that he had reached today. "We fizzled out okay? Long distance may not work and I may still have feelings for you, but since I'm not planning on coming back to the United States anytime soon, let's just do what you've suggested, take a break from one another for our own good, okay?"

"Then tell me why am I still desperately in love with you if we just fizzled out?" Christian yelled frustratedly, grabbing and pulling a handful of his hair.

"Well, I'm _so_ fucking _sorry_ for being an asshole to let this happen. I'm fucking sorry for being a fucking coward that can't take all the public humiliation and the threats from your ex-submissive or girlfriend, whatever you want to call them, because when I was with you, and also from the press; I felt fucking suffocating, I can't breath shit. It's too intense and I just can't take it. So I'm sorry if I'm not the perfect girl that you're looking for, and I'm sorry that my fucking little heart can't take all those pressure and stress. I came back this time because I wanted to see you, did you think I want to come all the way here using my own fucking money from Canada just to attend another funeral. Tell me what's the fucking difference between drawing on a corpse in Canada and drawing on a dead body in Seattle? Surely I'm blind by rage because I don't see a fucking difference."

Before Christian can say anything else, she kept lashing out.

"I don't want to be with you because I can't take all the overprotectiveness from you. I don't like it when you're overprotective. I love you wholeheartedly, but I can only love your protectiveness and your possessiveness to a certain degree, to an extent. You use sex as a weapon, you don't play fair, in all seriousness. That's what I'm most pissed about you, because you can fuck me into agreeing with everything you want and you'll get what you want from me. I fucking hated it, I am not your goddamn submissive for crying out loud."

With that, Ana sprinted back to her room, grabbed her bag and took the service elevator without another word. She didn't even look back when he called, she only made sure that he wasn't in the elevator with her and that was all she needed to heave out the breath that she was holding.

./\\.

"Steve, you have to believe me when I said our relationship really just fizzled out, at least that's what I thought." Ana slumped down on her bed with her roommate at the edge, patting her leg in an attempt to comfort her.

"You got back in a rush, I can only assume that everything didn't go as planned."

"I never planned on meeting him, let alone talking with him in person and spending a whole fucking night in his apartment." She bursted out loud, bolting upright to prove her point.

"I know, Ana, I understand your feeling. You're now splashed all over the fucking media, and even your arrival in his jet caused a scene in the airport."

"And that's exactly what I dread, because I know I am the only woman he's ever seen with in public and I might as well be the only one that isn't family. The media is prying on him since he started to make an appearance on some business magazines. I'm not surprised that the news of him dating coming out is so big for the press, he's after all, a very private, yet wealthy man."

"Don't you think I know? I don't want to go back to him."

"Why? Ana, I thought he's been the love of your life—"

"Ugh, shut the fuck up." She groaned, kneeing him in the back and shoving him off her bed playfully. "I liked how my life is after I left him, I felt free and independent. I know he is just trying to look out for me and protect me, but his overprotectiveness will grow if I just let him and I don't want to. I like to have my own life."

Steve chuckled and nodded telling her that he heard her, but said nothing else.

"I know it sounds selfish, don't judge." She punched his shoulder at the bottom of the bed where she kicked him off.

"I didn't." He protested.

"I can see it in your eyes."

"And what does judging look like in my eyes?" He smirked smugly, raising a challenging eyebrow at him. Ana huffed and rolled her eyes. "See, you don't know." He raised his hand asking for a high-five but Ana turned her head away. "Fine, but you agreed to be there for the New Year after party, remember?"

"What party?" She sat up, staring down at him with alerted eyes.

"You know, the celeb that asked me to dance for her and requested you for the makeup?"

"Oh her!" Ana pointed a finger at him, remembering the invitation.

"Yup, did you forget? Or are you upset because it's February next month?" He taunted, knowing bringing that up would probably result a beating from Ana, but he only wanted her to sleep through that romantic day by drowning in alcohol.

"Kinda." She shrugged, glaring at him for the mentioning of the month that she started to dread.

"Well, we're going, and you will find an appropriate dress for it. Please don't look like walking dead that day." He said before standing up and leaving the room. "It's nearing by the way."

Ana sat in the middle of the bed, her mind went back to a few months earlier where it was still hot and humid outside, and now, it was snowy and dry, she could feel static electricity flowing through her even when she wasn't touching anything.

The ball was formal, but the after party wasn't, and that was where she was heading.

Twirling a glass of shot in her hand, she waited for Steve to return with his boyfriend in his arm, she didn't want to drink too much without him by her side.

"Goddammit, Ana, you can't be serious. You're never going to believe who I've seen." Steve was practically been dragged back by his boyfriend, who was rolling his eyes. Ana wasn't any less familiar with the expression on his face, it was when he was starstruck again, usually when he saw a hot guy that he couldn't reach.

"Who is it this time?" She rolled her eyes but a giggle still slipped out from her throat that she couldn't contain when t came to her best friend's behavior toward hot unavailable men. "Are you going to persuade me to bring him back and fuck him, just so you can hear him and for your own pleasure?" She wriggled her eyebrows, Steve had been joking about this ever since, even though he was just trying to hook Ana up.

"You will be throwing yourself at him, just trust me, Ana." Steve winked, but his words were starting to slur, Ana knew it would be her turn to look after him this time with his boyfriend. "Oh, here he comes." Steve cooed. "He's staring at you, Ana." He swooned.

The more he was staring at the person approaching them behind her, the more curious she became, but she still fixed her eyes on him, trying to figure out how much of what he just said was bullshit.

Before she could finally turn around as she felt a presence behind her back, a hand landed on her back, the tingle from that palm made her jump out of her skin. It was all too familiar.

"He's here, and he still hasn't taken his eyes off you." Steve downed the shot in his hand as he swooned at the sight of the man who had his hand on her back.

Ana froze, she didn't even have to turn around to know who he was, the cologne just confirmed his identity when he bent down and whispered next to her ear.

"Dance with me, Anastasia." When he straightened, his hand was no longer on her back and that was when she finally looked up.

Her mouth went dry at the sight of him. He hadn't changed a single bit, still in his signature suit and tie, even with the casually buttoned shirt, he was still the attractive man that she would still marry in a heartbeat.

Looking down at the hand extended before her, she blanched all of a sudden. Her mind racing to what she should do, but her muscles moved itself. She found her hand laying on top of his despite her brain screaming no. The ring on her middle finger shone in the dimly lit room, absorbing and reflecting all the light, blinding everyone around them.

She felt his hand tense and his breath hitch as the diamond reflected the light into his eyes. Under the bright light shining on the center stage that she was led on to, she could see his breath quickened, his eyes were darting between her and the ring on her middle finger. She knew what he was thinking, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction by saying it out loud.

Avoiding his eyes and refusing to look anywhere at him, she scanned the room trying to find familiar faces, but all she could see was his face in front of her even when she closed her eyes.

The ballroom quiet down, snapping her out of her daze. She realized that they were the only pair on the dance floor, and she was pulled against his chest with his arm firmly stationed on her waist. Her body was swaying with his in a slow motion, she didn't even register the change in the atmosphere until the song started to play.

It was the piano that initiated the music, as soon as she noticed the change in the emotion in the air, she knew the song wasn't a part of the after party. It was a song specifically requested by the man standing in front of her, holding her in his arms. She wasn't going to protest about the intimacy between them because she rather missed it.

"I chose it just for you." He bent down slightly and said in her ear. She lifted her head up from his arm and stared at him in a daze, she faintly remember hearing the song on the radio. "You are the reason I flew all the way here just to kiss you in midnight." He whispered against her forehead as he rested his chin on top of her head afterward.

 _There goes my mind racing_

 _And you are the reason_

 _That I'm still breathing_

 _I'm hopeless now_

 _,_

 _I'd climb every mountain_

 _And swim every ocean_

 _Just to be with you_

 _And fix what I've broken_

 _Oh, 'cause I need you to see_

 _That you are the reason_

Until that moment, she didn't know that he could sing, she had never heard it. It was the first time that he was lip syncing with a music. This song was so different than the genre he listened to, however, the lyrics was everything he tried to convey but failed in his own words the last time he saw her.

 _If I could turn back the clock_

 _I'd make sure the light defeated the dark_

 _I'd spend every hour, of every day_

 _Keeping you safe_

 _,_

 _And I'd climb every mountain_

 _And swim every ocean_

 _Just to be with you_

 _And fix what I've broken_

 _Oh, 'cause I need you to see_

 _That you are the reason_

 _You are the reason_

Here she was, focusing on his lips as her mind blanked out every other thing. He could sing the whole song to her just to make her forget the past whole year that she had been struggling to live through.

The lyrics were swirling in her mind, they were not in the original order, but it was enough for her to understand the message that he was trying to tell her. It was now up to her to accept them or to push them away once and for all.

 _There goes my heart beating_

 _'Cause you are the reason_

 _I'm losing my sleep_

 _Please come back now_

 _,_

 _There goes my mind racing_

 _And you are the reason_

 _That I'm still breathing_

 _I'm hopeless now_

 _,_

 _There goes my hands shaking_

 _And you are the reason_

 _My heart keeps bleeding_

 _I need you now_

 _,_

 _I'm a little sad_

 _Just a little sad_

 _I'm a little sad_

 _I need you to hold me tonight_

She was faintly aware of the crowd around them, her focus was solely on the man in front of her and moving with her. His forehead touched hers the second time the song started to play, but she couldn't hear any other noise apart from her own beating heart and his calm breathing. Hearing the song once was enough for her to comprehend the message from him, enough for her to apprehend the unchanging feelings he still had for her.

"I've been thinking, Anastasia." His whisper took her attention, with his face still inches away from hers, she found it hard to concentrate on anything else other than him.

The song had stopped playing and the others had returned to the dance floor, resuming their night, but she was now engulfed in the bubble that he had created in the sheer six minutes from the repeating song.

"Yes?" She swallowed finally found her own voice back, although it was small and barely audible, but it was enough to get his hopes up.

He told her that his feelings for her hadn't changed a bit since the day he asked her to be his girlfriend. He asked her to move in with him and the moment she agreed was the best moments in his life, and when she accepted the promise ring in a heartbeat, he told her at that moment, she had made him the happiest man on earth.

He said, "when I'm with you, that's when I'm the happiest, the fullest. What I feel when I'm with you cannot be bought by money. I honestly don't care if I have to give up all my wealth and possession just to have you by my side, because I'd do it in a heartbeat, again and again."

Ana stared at him speechless, it wasn't the first time that he made her like this, stunned and truly amazed, and she was sure it wouldn't be the last. She gazed into his eyes, trying to find any uncertainty, or any part that would tell her she was dreaming and that was just an act that he had put on.

"If your feelings for me and attitude towards me remains the same as the last time we met, I promise you that I will never bother you again in your life, and make sure you are away from all public attention; you can have my word for it, for as long as you live. But if, Anastasia, your feelings for me has changed, then I beg you to accept my offer to give me another chance to make it right. I promise, I will do _everything_ to keep you and to make up to you."

Again, all she could see in his eyes were, determination, hope and fear. He was confident in what he had said because he meant it. He hoped that she would go back to him, but at the same time, he feared that she would reject him.

When she didn't answer straight away, the determination slowly started to fade away as hope and fear started to take over. She felt his hands leave her side and grasped on to her wrist that was around his neck, he gently pulled them down and held on to her hands and placed them on to his chest, where she could feel his heart pounding beneath her palm.

"Please?" He begged and pleaded when she was still in a daze. Her trance wasn't broken completely, but the fragile, lost and broken look was slowly surfacing and showing, she was aware of it. Her internal battle had turned to war. Looking at the man standing before her that was the master of the universe, ruling the whole Seattle that could be stopped by no one.

./\\.

"Scruffy!" Ana called for the dog that she had been tending in Canada, the only dog that hadn't been adopted. Even when the hospital was closing, when the other dogs were been adopted or put to death due to inevitable reasons, this dog had been by her side all time long and never seemed to be wanting to go anywhere without her. It had took Ana a long time to persuade Steve to keep him, and even more persuasion to let herself have it. When Christian showed up in that New Year celebration, her first thoughts went to the dog.

It was just a stray dog that the hospital had found and took under for health care, she was supposed to put it to death after tending it back to health and no one would want him; she had shut her eyes tight whenever she was forced to end a life of an animal because they didn't have enough space and resources for the life, but this dog had been especially heart warming ever since his first appearance. Ana wasn't the only one who had taken an interest in him, so with the help of her colleagues and friends, they hid the dog away until she finally adopted him just a few days before the celebration.

"I still don't understand why you named him that. Can't he have a name better than a word meaning shabby, unkempt, untidy and simply, just– unclean?" Christian emerged from his study, following the dog who had grown a bit in size throughout the month. Taking a seat next to her and watching her pat the dog, he could only imagine how lonely he had been the same time two months ago, sitting in the same place.

"You didn't object when I first told you. It's too late now." She shrugged, still focused on the dog in her lap. According to her, Scruffy still had a weak stomach but other than that, he was a well-trained dog.

"I am very cautious around you, Ana, just in case you haven't noticed, but my biggest fear is for you to walk out on me, again."

"You know that won't happen right? I've found some dead bodies to work on in Seattle now, so I don't think I have a life anywhere else." She feigned a glare at him, it was a recurring conversation that she had grown tired of.

"Will that roommate of your be visiting any time soon?" He asked, changing the subject, he knew her feelings toward the previous topic.

"Steve?" Christian cringed at the name, making Ana giggle.

He wasn't jealous of him because he knew Steve was homosexual and in a stable relationship, but he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under his gaze. Steve had a very open relationship, and he check out guys more often than he check his phone. Although he wouldn't be making any move, but he would come back home and tell Ana all about her discoveries, and that was what Ana loved about him.

"After Valentine's I think. He might be bring his boyfriend." She shrugged innocently, but the thought of another guy gawking at his ass made Christian shudder. "Don't worry, they will keep each other companied." She laughed at his change of expression subconsciously.

"I hope so." He wrinkled his nose, wanting to forget about the two weird friends of Ana's. He couldn't deny the fact that they were great people, he just didn't like it when people stare at him because of his looks. If only Ana knew her effect on guys was just the same as his impression with girls.

"Anyways, I've been bonding with _Scruffy_ lately." He said the name still thinking it sounded strange. Ana cocked her head, wondering what he was getting at. "And I think he will help me with something I have in mind."

"What is it?"

"Not sharing it. You'll find out tonight." He smirked, that made Ana lift her eye brow even higher. "Trust me, Ana. You'll like it."

"I hope so."

"Me too." He smiled wistfully imagining the new ring on her finger.

"No wonder he has been missing lately and you seemed to be friendlier to him too." Ana thought out loud, rubbing the back of the ears of the dog who had already closed its eyes, resting his head on her lap and curling up on the couch in between them.

When Ana finally nodded her head to him that night in Canada, he asked her to come back with him, preparing for an argument and some persuasion needed, he waited for her answer; but it came in a heartbeat.

"I need to settle down some things and I'm free to go."

That taught him to listen to every word that she said, because he gaped, initially wanting to convince her to come back but realized that she would be one way or another.

"You look lost in thoughts." She observed in amusement, it was so unlike them to just sit on the couch to chill in silence.

"That's because I am." He smirked.

"About?"

"When you agreed to come back with me." That made her smile too, it was also her happiest memory in the past year. "I gave you that promise ring thinking our relationship could be strengthened by it, because I didn't want you to go but I also didn't want to fight you, so I gave in. I thought the ring would keep us together."

"It did. We found our way back to each other in the end, didn't we?"

"You didn't take it off."

"No, and I didn't throw away the car key either." She smirked at her speechless man. "Scruffy, key." She nudged the dog awake and ordered him to dug into her purse. When it brought the key back, Ana dangled it in front of his face, bringing him out of the trance.

"You kept it?"

"Yup. The R8 is still in your garage, I saw it, but the keys has always been in my purse and hanging on my chain." She clamped her fingers around the cob, slowly bringing it away from his vision, pocketing it. The victorious smug never leaving her face.

"Anastasia Steele, what am I going to do with you?"

./\\.

"Fucking shit!" Ana's eyes snapped open when she felt something jumping on top of her, this was not the way that she was usually woken up. She was used to opening her eyes lazily to either find Christian on top of her, peppering her face with feathery kisses or a kiss on the lips telling her he was going to work. She could watch him leave the room in his signature uniform after telling her to go back to sleep.

"Scruffy." She groaned when she felt the watery tongue sliding up her cheek repeatedly in a rapid gesture. In a distant, she could hear a deep chuckle coming from her boyfriend. "I'm surprised that you're even letting him in your bedroom, let alone on your bed."

"I need him to wake you up." He made his way over, he was in his usual clothes for work, but it was late in the morning. The bed dipped next to her, indicating where he was.

"Why are you still here?"

"I've got no one to mark me tardy."

"Because you can." She scoffed, repeating the phrase that he always said to show off.

"Keep rolling your eyes, baby, you'll definitely be earning something." He stroke her cheek and took a seat next to her.

"I'm sure." She huffed, wanting to turn away from him, but feeling needy for his touch at the same time.

"I'll be back early tonight, I need to show you something." He leaned down and kissed her on the temple.

"Will we be going anywhere for dinner?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, I thought you're taking me somewhere."

"I am."

"I look forward to whatever it is." She smiled lazily and closed her eyes again, grabbing on to the dog that fell asleep on top of her, she dragged and shoved the pet in to her boyfriend mumbling something along the lines of 'let me sleep' before her breathing started to slow.

"You had a tough night yesterday, I'll give you that." He decided finally, shooing the dog out along with himself and closed the door behind him.

Ana had slept through most the morning and finally decided to get up in midday, because she had another funeral to attend that afternoon. Thankfully, she wasn't asked to stay for the event.

"Miss Steele," Sawyer's voice from the driver's seat made her snap out of her thoughts. They were already on their way back to Escala, and unless something happened, Christian told her to wait for him at the penthouse.

"Yes?"

"Do you need to change?"

"No… Why?"

"Taylor told me that Mr Grey has requested to bring you straight to the destination."

"Oh." She went quiet, it wasn't unusual for Christian to change his mind on the spot and not tell her. Even though it was something that he promised to do less of in the future, she decided not to fuss over it since she had just realized that it was _the_ day, Valentine's Day.

Last year this day, she got her heart broken, so to her, it was a less than romantic day. She would do everything to avoid that on the same day, so arguing with him would be off the list for the day.

The car stopped outside one of the tallest buildings in Seattle, also the symbol of Seattle, the Space Needle.

She got out of the car and was soon swarmed by waves of paparazzi. Frowning, she thought he had promised her to keep their life private and out of the press. Maybe it was out of his control this time too. Shrugging off the thought, she managed to brainwash herself into thinking it wouldn't be a good thing to pick up every flaw that he had on this day; anything to avoid a disagreement with him.

Before she even got the chance to greet him once she safely got into the building, ignoring the flashing cameras behind her as if she was a celebrity, the fluffy animal jumped on her, his paws landing on her stomach and making her stumble back if it wasn't for Sawyer to be standing behind her.

"Hey buddy." She gave the dog a kiss on the nose and scrubbed his head before putting him down on to the floor. Scruffy was used to attacking people he loved after not seeing them for a while, no matter how hard she had tried to get him to grow out of the habit, the habit just stayed, so she had grown to like it. He had the tendency to put down those that he jumped on and lick them all over the face showing his affection, the workers at the hospital loved him and never minded him for it, despite Ana's attempt to get him to stop, he ultimately was encouraged by all he love people showed him.

"And you too." She then walked past the dog, making it trailing behind her as she pecked her boyfriend on the lips.

"Now I'm competing with a dog." He huffed and rolled his eyes, but Ana knew he didn't mind a bit.

"Don't roll your eyes." She scolded, mocking him.

"Your wish is my command, ma'am." He bowed at her before taking her hand and leading her to the elevator that await them.

"Before you start yelling at me for the press outside the building and the audience you're going to see, I want you to understand that the more media attention we have and the more fans we got in public, regarding my status or not, they will bring us more benefit because after a lot of thinking, I believe it will act as an invisible defense line for us in the future." He rambled once the door of the elevator closed behind them, shooting straight to the top floor. He looked at her, praying to all gods that she wouldn't object and put up a fight with him, the last he wanted was a resistance from her before he proposed.

"It's not the most ideal thing to say to your girlfriend before what I'm about to ask, but I just want to clear everything with you." He let his voice falter, he knew he was giving away the surprise but he needed her to understand that he wasn't doing it to intentionally break his words.

"You done?" She asked in amusement and he nodded in confusion. "Good, because I understand where you're coming from and I know you're just trying to look out for us. The only thing I'm concerned with is that," his breath hitched, "I think, you have just spilled the surprise to me." Her eyes glinted with joy, thinking about what would be happening.

Even with the knowledge, she was still stunned by the extent he was going through just to pull this proposal off.

./\\.

The restaurant was filled with customers, as usual, but the balcony outdoor was void of visitors, instead, all that was stationed there were guards and securities lightly armed. Ana was led to the balcony as soon as they were out of the lift, she could feel everyone's eyes on her, but she couldn't care less. Scruffy trotted alongside the couple, his tongue hanging out from his mouth and his tail wagging excitedly. The wind was mild, so did the weather; it was perfect.

When they stopped, she only had time to look around to register the crowd gathering next to the tables near the glass window that was connected to the balcony. She usually would be too shy to put on a show for them, but tonight, it was different; nothing seemed to matter to her, because she knew that he was going to pop the question. She was as giddy as a teenager when her lover took her out to a scenery spotting date.

Standing in front of her, Christian took both of her hands in his and looked into her eyes with all sincerity and love.

 _"Anastasia, I want you to have a different memory for Valentine's Day, one that you will never forget. I know the one you had last year ruined your impression for this most romantic day of the year and I wish you can remember this one instead."_

His voice was soft but they were full of affection, his demeanor was the complete opposite of the man he described himself to be in the interview that she gave when they first met. It was not the man without a heart, as he put it; he was a man with the biggest and warmest heart that any woman could ask for, and she was the luckiest bitch to have him. Whatever downgrading comments about himself that he had told her throughout their history was now been proven wrong.

Slowly sinking down to one knee. Meanwhile, out of the corner of her eyes, her dog ran up to them, a delicate box in his mouth. It stopped next to Christian and in front of Ana, sitting down as he dropped the item in his hand. He was now fully on his knee.

Inside the box was the most elegant ring she had ever seen in her whole life, and she had no words to describe its beauty.

 _"Marry me, Anastasia. Spend the rest of your life with me?"_

The door that they walked through shook, but she paid no attention to it, her eyes were fixed on the man on his knee before her, presenting all his heart to her.

"Yes! Oh god, a million yes!" She jumped up to cover her mouth, tears welding up in her eyes. She knew he was going to propose tonight when she was in the elevator, but she didn't think it would still surprise her when he really got down on his knee.

Giving him the hand without the ring, waiting for him to slide the ring on, witnessing the best moment in her life.

The instant he stood up and took her in his arms, the door burst open, what seemed like a million people rushed inside, shouting and yelling congratulating words. The next moment, they were being dragged into a family hug.

"Does that mean I don't get to check out his ass anymore?" Steve shouted in Ana's ear as he pulled her in for the tightest hug. Ana laughed and winked at him but gave him no verbal answer. She was too happy to even realize that he was here earlier than planned.

"Can I have my girl back?"

"Your girl?" Steve gasped, wanting to punch him but restrained himself.

"My fiancée." Christian rolled his eyes, but the amusement in his voice didn't go undetected.

"That's much better." With that, Steve pushed Ana out of his arms and in to Christian's, making her giggle loudly.

There they were again, lost in their own world with one another. No matter how loud the outside was, they would always find their peace within each other's embrace.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Anastasia Grey."

* * *

 _Now the original order of the song lyrics:_

[Verse 1]

There goes my heart beating

Cause you are the reason

I'm losing my sleep

Please come back now

[Verse 2]

There goes my mind racing

And you are the reason

That I'm still breathing

I'm hopeless now

[Chorus]

I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
Oh, cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason

[Verse 3]

There goes my hands shaking

And you are the reason

My heart keeps bleeding

I need you now

[Verse 4]

If I could turn back the clock

I'd make sure the light defeated the dark

I'd spend every hour, of every day

Keeping you safe

[Chorus]

I'd climb every mountain

And swim every ocean

Just to be with you

And fix what I've broken

Oh, cause I need you to see

That you are the reason

[Bridge]

I don't want to fight no more

I don't want to hide no more

I don't want to cry no more come back, I need you to hold me

 _(You are the reason)_

A little closer now, just a little closer now

Come a little closer, I need you to hold me tonight

You are the reason

[Outro]

I'd climb every mountain

And swim every ocean

Just to be with you

And fix what I've broken

Cause I need you to see

That you are the reason

* * *

 **I'm sorry this came out late, and I'm sorry that I didn't update the other story, I got caught up.**

 **Happy belated Valentine's.**

 **To anyone that wishes a respond to your review, just include it in your comment. Like, say something along the lines of "gimme an answer buddy" in your review after your commentaries.**

 **Your voice matters!**

'any individual has the ability to change the world' — from your Valentine **(sounds creepy doesn't it?)**

 **-SapphireTrafficker**


End file.
